la luz en las tinieblas
by principio chan
Summary: Justo como el titulo a si comienzan nuestra historia en un lugar oscuro se reunían 7 sacerdotes de un pueblo en ruinas con la intención de devolverle la luz y alegría de nuevo al pueblo.


Luz en las tiniebla (fanfic de inuyasha)

Notas: los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de rumico takahashi

Fandom: inuyasha

Justo como el titulo a si comienzan nuestra historia en un lugar oscuro se reunían 7 sacerdotes de un pueblo en ruinas con la intención de devolverle la luz y alegría de nuevo al pueblo.

pero sus intentos fueron en vanos pues justo en el momento que los sacerdotes reunían sus magias uno de ellos dudo creando un poder tan perverso y fuerteque termino matando a la poca gente que quedaba en su desesperación el rey reunió a todos los hombres fuertes magos y hechiceros del lugar pero ninguno pudo contra el por que todos tenían rastros de dudas negras en sus corazonesla magia se volvió tan fuerte que era imposible destruirla y la angustia del rey se volvió insoportable su hija la princesa tomo la decisión de sacrificarse por su pueblo y padre y a espaldas del rey reunió a los sacerdotes y les conto de plan que era encerrar la terrible magia dentro de ella.

Los sacerdotes sabia que era imposible mantener el poder por siempre encerrado dentro del cuerpo de la princesa a pesar de que ella fuera tan pura como una recién nacida sabrían que a pesar de tener las cualidades de poder encerrar la magia esta tarde o temprano saldría pero al menos tendrían tiempo para crear un nuevo plan para destruirlo y mintiendo a la princesa dijeron que si ella asía esto todos estarían a salvo por siempre

Y la princesa gustosa sacrifico su cuerpo el rey al enterarse de esto busco por todas partes el responsable pero no lo hayo

Los sacerdotes sin decir que ellos habían sido se reunieron con el rey y le dijeron que debía de encerrar y esconder el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa para que nadie pudiera dar mal uso del poder escondido dentro de ella el rey con el corazón destrozado hiso como se le dijo para que ningúnser se le acercase y todos los días el rey se lamentaba haber perdido a su única hija.

Con el tiempo el pueblo renació lleno de fuerza, fe, alegra y la historia de la princesa se convirtió en una simple leyenda cambiando gran parte de ella

Pero un hombre de malos sentimientos enterado de la magia escondida quiso buscarla para el

Los sacerdotes al enterarse de esto se reunieron a platicar de las posibilidades que tenían para que el poder no se liberara

-Que debemos hacer-dijo el sacerdote n°1

- esto es in perdonable se suponía que para este entonces ningún hombre en el mundo sabría de esto – sacerdote n°2

-pero las historia de los sobre vivientes no podíamos callarla- dijo el sacerdote n°4

- fue decisión de todos no hacer nada recuerden que pensamos si se con vertía en una historia seria una simple historia y nada mas-dijo el sacerdote n°3

-si pero gracias a esto tenemos a un loco desquiciado buscando la magiadijo el sacerdote- n°5

-y mas importante aun el cuerpo de la princesa no aguantara mas que unos simples años -dijo el sacerdoteN°7

- ¡¿Qué aremos?!si tan solo yo no hubiese dudado es mi culpa-dijo el sacerdote n°6

- claro que si es tu culpa n°6 –dijo n°2

-no n°2 es culpa de todos no debimos de ver tratado de solucionar los problemas de la gente tan fácil-dijo el sacerdote n° 3

-Claro si lo hubiésemos dejado así nada mas la persona igual hubiese salido adelante como lo hicieron después del sacrifico de la princesa –dijo el sacerdote n°5

-Pero en ese momento no podíamos negarlo al auxilio de la gente muriendo-dijo el sacerdote n°4

-Señores no los salgamos del tema estamos aquí no para hablar sobre quien tuvo la culpa o no sino para hallar una solución-dijo el sacerdote n°1

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano

-¡Discúlpate sesshomaru

-no

-ella es tu madre y le debes respeto

- ja madre! Dice con ironía -pero si hasta unos meses ella era una simple sirvienta

- muy bien sesshomaru si a si lo quieres serás desterrado del clan luna hasta que te disculpe

-ja y tu crees que pediré perdón –diciendo esto sesshomaru salió sin ningún rastro de emoción

- no puedo creer que el jefe del clan luna se casara con una mujer como esa dejar a su madre una mujer de categoría pedida por muchos hombre por una sirvienta es eso tan vulgar no es cierto y además desterrarlo a usted amo seshomaru …. amoseshomaru , amo seshomaru me escucha

Con una que fulmina mira sesshomaru a su fiel sirviente yaquen

-hurar amo bor… bonito

-Seshomaru simple mente camina

-¡ha! ¡Espéreme amo bonito!


End file.
